


Helle Borus (Christmas Rose)

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Wonderful Christmastime [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: “Patrick Brewer, please come in and sit down.” Dr Rousseau, the principal, ushered him into her office, and he sat down carefully in the chair opposite her desk.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Wonderful Christmastime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088669
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Where It All Began...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late but I decided I couldn't bear to abandon this story.
> 
> Chapters will be posted everyday.

**1) Where it all began…**

Patrick couldn’t sit down, he was far too worked up and nervous about what he was about to face and then telling his parents later on, they would be so disappointed.

“Patrick Brewer, please come in and sit down.” Dr Rousseau, the principal, ushered him into her office, and he sat down carefully in the chair opposite her desk.

She launched into a well-rehearsed speech about decorum and letting himself and the school down, why he had suddenly performed something so out of character and did he even realise how serious it was; that he may risk losing his scholarship. Something he had worked so long and hard for; he thought back to the day that he opened the letter, his hands shaking as his parents congratulated him with hugs.

“Dr Rousseau, my scholarship is everything, I wouldn’t be able to stay here without my scholarship!” Patrick didn’t realise he had risen from his seat, and sat back down as the principal suggested.

She told him she understood and as it was his first and hopefully only mis-step; she was prepared to overlook his severe lack of judgement. The principal told him he would have to work extra hard, this would be almost impossible though as he was a straight-A student; was on three school teams and the star player on two of them. It was his various coaches and head of year that had persuaded the principal to go easier on him. He was such an asset to the school.

“Now Patrick, I am going to give you a choice. You can either join in with the winter musical, that is due to be performed on the last day before the holidays, or you can tutor some younger students. Both will require time and effort on your part, and I don’t have a preference. Complete either of them satisfactorily and I will wipe the sheet clean, so to speak.” She clasped her hands together as she waited for his answer.

Patrick thought hard and knew which he would rather pick, tutoring was something he thought he could complete fairly easily. He found most subjects straight forward and his role as captain on the baseball team would ensure his ability to pass on skills efficiently. He looked at his principal and took the less straightforward route and hoped it would stand him in good stead. He told her he would be a part of the winter musical, and he caught the rapid look of shock passing over her face. However, she nodded and told him to go to the auditorium after school and report to David Rose.

“Thank you Dr Rousseau, I won’t let you down.” She nodded and dismissed him, knowing he would be good to his word.

As he left the office, he realised he was late for his last class of the day. He made his way right across the school campus and glanced at his phone, not surprised to find several texts from his teammates. Crucially, there was one from his best friend and cousin Phoebe; they were born mere weeks apart and had grown up two streets away from each other. They were incredibly close, basically twins. He responded to the thinking face emoji in her text that he would catch her after school. Patrick climbed the stairs to his maths classroom and was thankful that he got on so well with his teacher, who said nothing as he apologised for being late, only and motioned for him to sit down and get on with his work.

Once the final bell rang for the day, Patrick hastily packed up his books and left the classroom in a hurry, keen to catch Phoebe before heading over to the winter arena to tell his coach he would miss today’s practise, thankfully it was an extra one for the newest recruits but as vice captain he knew it wouldn’t go down well. Unluckily he missed his cousin, so headed straight to the rink where his coach was less than pleased but had heard through the grapevine of his misdemeanour, so didn’t make a show; it was a small school and news traveled fast. He finally trudged his way to the school’s theatre, walking into the darkened room, suddenly self-conscious and very aware of his movements. The flurry of activity upon the stage transfixed him; students of all ages practising dance moves, singing scales and painting sets. All seemed to be led by a tall and striking boy, Patrick recognised from a couple of his classes but had had nothing to do with, he guessed he was David Rose.

Patrick stepped down the long staircase and as he went to make himself known to someone when a pretty, young girl interrupted him who all but clambered all over him.

“Hi, I am Alexis, Alexis Rose and that is my brother David Rose. and he is the man in charge. Are you here to audition or help out and carry stuff?” She faltered slightly over her own words and held out her hand delicately; Patrick chuckled as he took it but found his gaze landing upon David once more.

“Lick sand Alexis. Kindly go and do what you’re supposed to be doing, please.” David ushered her off and looked Patrick up and down before asking if he could help him.

“Hi, I’m um, Patrick, Patrick Brewer and I have been sent to help you?”

“Oh yes, the ‘juvenile delinquent’. You’re late. Not a great first impression I might add.” He trailed off, distracted by a huge bang at the back of the stage. David disappeared to go and investigate and Patrick was left not really knowing what to think, or where to go, so he sort of ended up hovering until David returned.

David instructed Patrick to help move the sound equipment as he had big muscles and was clearly a ‘sportsball type’ and Patrick smirked as he left to do as asked. The time passed by very quickly and Patrick was surprised to learn it was nearly five o’clock and only himself, David and a handful of students remained. He realised Alexis was one of them when she was pouting in the corner, moaning to David that their driver was waiting outside and she wanted to go home. He went to say goodbye and was shocked when David offered him a lift home.

“You don’t even know where I live, what if it’s out of your way?”

“Peakman won’t care, he goes where we ask him to; do you want a lift or not?” David asked irritably, as he shooed the last of the students out of the auditorium and called to Alexis as he locked the door. Patrick was surprised that he had a key but took him up on a lift. It had to be quicker than using public transport, even with all of the commuter traffic.

Patrick had to stop himself from swooning as he saw the brand new Range Rover clearly with the very highest spec. Alexis clambered into the front seat and rattled off that they were going to take their new friend Patrick home. David silenced her with a look as he climbed gracefully into the back and Patrick hauled himself up and the driver asked for his address. Once given he immediately apologised that it was probably too far out but the driver simply smiled kindly. He watched as downtown Toronto flew past the windows and realised that chauffeur driven cars must be allowed to travel down priority lanes, they would be in his neighbourhood in no time at all, and he was surprised to find himself a little disappointed and then he remembered he had to tell his parents what had happened, that was why he didn’t want the journey to be over.

“We have arrived, Mr Patrick.” Patrick looked up and was surprised to see his house, complete with blue shutters and wrap-around porch. He had been totally distracted by the Rose siblings bickering for the past few minutes. He thanked them all again and waved foolishly as the car drove off and strode up his front path and braced himself with a deep breath.

David turned around as they sped away and caught the glint in his little sister’s eye as he faced the front once more.

“Shut it Alexis.” He pouted and asked Peakman to stop off at the gelato place on the way home

“I didn’t say anything!”

Patrick stepped through his front door and was immediately met by the delicious smell of chicken pot roast, his Mom was an excellent cook and he loved coming home in the cooler months to such comforting smells. She asked if he had a nice day and wondered if his hockey practise had overrun. He shook his head and then realised that she couldn’t see him; he strode over to her in a few steps and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he wasn’t that much taller than her and in moments like these he still seemed to fit inside her embrace. She asked him what was wrong and he launched into the story, not able to meet her eye as he told her what he had done.

“Oh Patrick, that is so unlike you, why on earth did you get into a fight with Tyler, aren’t you both on the baseball team? I thought you were friends?” Marcy was puzzled and wished Clint was home, she didn’t want to have to deal with this alone.

“Tyler and I aren’t friends, we haven’t been for years, he’s an idiot.”

“Patrick, please, you’re in enough trouble. Tell me calmly why you got into a fight with him. Friend or not, you know it is wrong to fight.”

They sat down and Marcy kept her hand resting on her son’s shoulder as he calmly explained all that had unfolded that day, his discussion with the principal, his choice and the rehearsal. He even went as far to tell her about the lift home and how David had been keen to offer. Marcy thanked him for explaining everything and thought he had been brave to choose the option he knew would be harder, but she still couldn’t get her head around why he had retaliated to Tyler’s jibes. Patrick honestly didn’t know the answer himself but something inside of him had snapped and he had to stop Tyler and his horrible comments. Marcy asked him to go to his room until dinner and that she would discuss his punishment then.

David felt happier once his stomach was full of caramel hazelnut gelato and he ignored Alexis in favour of his text chain with Andy, his best friend and all round second in command with the winter musical. Once they arrived home Alexis disappeared off to her room to change into her ‘home clothes’ and David made his way straight to the kitchen to find out what Pierre had prepared for dinner.

“Mr David, how wonderful to see you. Did you have a pleasant day at school?” David shrugged but then remembered his manners.

“Yes thank you Pierre, well it was the same as most other days at good old Yorkie!” He stated with a forced chuckle and peered inside one of three pots on the stove.

“Lobster bisque and fresh gnocchi, when would you like to eat this evening?” David said as soon as possible and Pierre immediately started to serve two portions of the delicious smelling food and he called up to Alexis.

They both made their way to the TV room, preferring to eat in there rather than the formal dining room, especially when it was just the two of them. Alexis was the bane of his life but she was his little sister and he would do anything for her. Annoyingly, she had figured that out and was also much more popular than he was within his grade. To be honest she was one of the most popular students in the entire school, and as the school only had 600 students, it made for a lot of questions.

“Oh you’re Alexis Rose's brother?!”

The thing was they really didn’t look alike, he was much more like his Dad, dark hair that covered far too much of his body, with huge (bushy) eyebrows and olive toned skin. Alexis was much paler in comparison, like their Mom, with blonde hair and the biggest aqua eyes David had ever seen. They were pretty different personality wise too. She was very outgoing and he was much more introverted. She loved to be part of a big crowd, centre of attention and he put up high walls around himself, preferring to watch from the sidelines. Unless he was on stage, then he would come alive, under the pretence of becoming someone else, not David Rose.

“So, Patrick seems nice...?” Alexis started, as she poked at her gnocchi. 

“Does he?” David shrugged as he interrupted, feigning nonchalance. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” David finished and Alexis looked at her brother, the whispers of a smirk at the corners of her mouth. David might always try to play things close to his chest, but she had always been able to read him. His face certainly does him no favours of hiding anything from her. 

“He was late. Not a good first impression!” He huffed, turning his attention back to his plate. Alexis’ smirk turns into a devilish grin, as she leans over her plate to taunt her big brother, 

“But he more than made up for it with all that heavy lifting!”

“Are you going to eat anything, Alexis? You can’t survive on thin air, you know!” David snapped, shoving gnocchi in his mouth to end their conversation. Alexis huffed again and stubbornly shoved a piece of gnocchi in her mouth. It must have met with her approval because she then ate the rest of her dinner without fuss. David knew she was picking up bad habits, from girls at school that literally seemed to live on thin air and their own mother, who hadn’t touched carbs in over a decade.

Once they had both finished and David couldn’t be tempted to thirds, they made their way back up to their private suites. They fell into their usual routine, both alone in their rooms, on social media or reluctantly completing homework assignments. David wasn’t a poor student, he did pretty well, he just preferred the more creative subjects, and he couldn’t get his head around maths. Alexis was clever but didn’t try at all and cared much more about her appearance and reputation than getting good grades.

Clint and Marcy Brewer had never been strict parents, they had never needed to be, Patrick had always been a rule follower and general people pleaser. As soon as Clint walked in the door Marcy all but launched into the story and both wanted to know what had caused their level-headed son to fly off the handle. Patrick had been the apple of their eye, remaining so even once their miracle baby Imogen had been born, just 5 years ago. They had a perfect daughter and son and it was not lost on either of them, how truly blessed they were. Clint and Marcy called their children to dinner and the four Brewer’s sat down to pot roast, mashed potatoes and veggies. Patrick was unusually quiet, but Imogen made up for it, telling Clint all about her day, including the yummy cookies they had made.

“Papwick, Papwick what’s wong?” Patrick smiled weakly at his little sister and tickled her tummy fondly; she giggled and returned to her mash.

Once they had all finished Patrick stood and cleared the table without being asked, he filled the dishwasher and scrubbed the pot roast pan. His parents were pleased and proud and sent Imogen to the family room with one of her homemade cookies and sat back down at the table, Patrick on one side, his parents on the other.

“Your Mom has filled me in, but I want to know in your words what happened today?” Clint asked calmly; so Patrick told him.

“Thank you Patrick, I know you know what you did is wrong and I agree with Mom, that you made the right decision to push past your own discomfort to join in with the musical, but I am concerned that you won’t balance all of your commitments. Have you thought about that?” Patrick looked at his Dad and talked him through his complicated timetable and explained that he had already spoken to his coach and was planning on speaking to his manager at work that evening.

His Dad agreed that it was a sensible course of action and after pouring over his timetable agreed that he could fit in the musical, alongside hockey practise and work. Clint and Marcy were both worried that he would wear himself too thin, but trusted he knew his limitations and would ensure he didn’t go too far.

“Before you go to work, we need to discuss your punishment. What do you think it should be?”

“Well, I guess I’m grounded…”

“That is correct, and no social media for a month, I will not take your phone or laptop off of you for safety and homework purposes and I will trust you not to use them for anything else, ok?” Patrick nodded but Clint insisted on him verbally agreeing and then they shook hands.

Patrick went to pull his hand away but his Dad pulled him into a hug and Patrick suddenly felt very small in his Dad’s much larger frame. He was certain he heard his Dad whisper that he loved him and that almost made him breakdown but he held it together and pulled away to get ready for work. It was then that it hit him, he worked at Rose Video… David Rose, surely the two had to be connected?!


	2. A Balancing Act...

**2) A balancing act…**

*Ding Dong* Attention to all students involved with the winter musical, please report to David Rose and Andy Isaacs at 4pm in the auditorium, thank you. *Ding Dong*

Patrick heard the announcement on his way to his English Lit class and groaned. This was the fifth extra meeting that had been called in the past two weeks and it was becoming very difficult for him to balance everything in his life. He could barely remember eating or his journey to and from school each day, and felt like he was just existing. He also knew it meant having to go back to his hockey coach, again and explaining that he would miss practise once more.

“This is no good Brewer, no good at all. You are vice captain and if it happens again I will have no choice but to bench you for the rest of the season, do you understand?!” He nodded solemnly and understood where his coach was coming from, it was fair but he could not let that happen, his scholarship depended on him keeping his spot on a school team throughout the year and maintaining good grades across all his subjects.

He thought back to his shift at work when he had asked his manager about their founder and boss, Johnny Rose. Patrick asked his manager all about him and his family to the point his manager grew suspicious and didn’t know the answers, so Patrick stopped, determined to find out once at home. With a little googling he discovered that David was indeed the heir to the Rose Video Group and was expected to take over the running of the company at age 21.

David looked at his fellow peers, some he knew well some not at all, which was incredible considering they had all been attending the same school for years. He cleared his throat and thanked everyone for attending and explained why they had called the impromptu meeting.

“We have a problem, our female lead has dropped out and point blank refuses to come back to us, even though we have offered her everything. I cannot possibly re-write the show, and feel our only option is to replace Stacey. So firstly does anyone fancy stepping up? No, ok, well we have no choice but to hold another round of auditions, tomorrow. Andy, did you have anything to add?” Andy shook his head and David dismissed them all.

Patrick was reeling, he had missed hockey practise for _that_? He knew it was not good to go now, his coach did not allow anyone into practise who dared turn up late. He grabbed his bag and made to leave, thankful to be home before 8pm and hoped for a quiet evening with his family. As he trudged back up the stairs, he heard his name and turned around and found himself face to face with David.

“Are you planning on auditioning tomorrow?” David asked as he caught up to Patrick; who laughed it off, sure it was a joke, but was surprised to see David’s completely serious face.

“I have it on good authority that you are a very talented singer. Obviously you will still need to audition but we could really do with a strong vocalist.”

“Well, I don’t know where you heard that, but I don’t sing in public and if you hadn’t noticed, I am not a girl… Sorry.”

“Obviously I know that, but we will hold open auditions and then we will pick the best vocalist. Come on, Patrick, just audition, please?”

“No David. I said no and I’m afraid that is what I mean. Now excuse me, I must get home.” Patrick turned and walked back up the stairs and made his way off the school campus and into Downtown Toronto.

David was slightly affronted by Patrick Brewer and wasn’t used to people saying no to him, apart from his sister. Alexis did whatever she liked whenever she liked, and it often left him to pick up the pieces as their parents were too busy to know what was going on with either of them. They had a house full of staff to assist them with every need and whim, but David was still heartbroken that his Dad had gotten rid of their beloved nanny Adelina the past summer. According to him, now that Alexis was 13 and had her Bat Mitzvah, they no longer needed a full-time nanny. They still had a chef and driver and full time cleaning company and his parents each had a PA who David got on well with but it was not the same relationship as he had with Adelina. She had been there for him every day since he was born and he missed her so much.

He walked back to the stage and wondered who would audition for the musical. Still annoyed at the fact Stacey had dropped them in it so royally. Yes she was a recent ex of his and he wasn’t that surprised it hadn’t worked out between them and knew it had been a risk to cast her just because they were dating but he never seemed to learn his lesson. He had wanted to hold open auditions in the first place and now at least they had a chance to get the best vocalist, male or female and neither he or Andy didn’t mind either way.

“Hey, hello, David? Anyone in there?” Andy waved his hand in front of his face and David hummed in response.

“Don’t worry about it, we will find someone. I take it that Patrick kid was a no?” Andy guessed correctly from his friend's demeanour and David nodded morosely as he finally made eye contact with his best friend, the one person, after Adelina who sort of understood him. He wasn’t sure that anyone, including himself, really knew what went on inside his head.

Patrick couldn’t face the packed train, so decided to walk further downtown and catch the bus instead, it would give him time to think. His parents thought he had hockey practise, so he could have a bit of time for himself. He had only walked for around ten minutes when a car pulled up alongside him and he heard the window wind down. Without turning around he just knew it would be the Rose’s, but he was wrong on one account, it was just one Rose.

“Can I offer you a lift?”

“No thank you.” Patrick responded as he carried on walking. The next thing he knew however, David had asked Peakman to pull over, and he was in front of him.

“I’ll walk with you then, yeah?” David suggested as Patrick looked at him and wondered if he was going to try to persuade him to audition.

“David, I’ve already told you, I will not audition, and it doesn’t matter how many times you ask or flutter your eyelashes, the answer will always be no.” David’s eyebrows rose spectacularly and Patrick realised that he had referenced his eyelashes, why on earth had he done that…

“N-no, I wasn’t going to ask you, I wasn’t!” David insisted as Patrick smirked slightly. Patrick insisted he would rather walk home and that he would see him around. They parted, both lost in thought as they made their way to their respective homes. 

**David: What will happen if we can’t find someone? What if no one auditions?**

**Andy: Calm down my friend, we will find someone. Have you eaten yet?**

**David: No I haven’t and I don’t like what you are insinuating, but maybe I will feel better after some dinner. I just have a bad feeling…**

**Andy: David, please stop stressing, let’s just see what happens tomorrow.**

Patrick walked the streets of downtown Toronto and made his way home slowly, purposely taking the long route. He rang Phoebe on his way home and was pleased to catch up on all her news, to avoid thinking about his own issues. He asked her about the musical and she questioned why he was so dead set against getting involved. He told her of all the mishaps he had experienced, the broken speaker the school administrator informed him would cost the school $800 to replace and being told outright by David that he did not understand ‘his vision’. He told her how uncomfortable it made him feel and that no one really even spoke to him. She rightly pointed out that he had to be there anyway, and he loved singing, so why not combine the two? He thought about it long after he ended the call and slowly came around to the idea.

Once at home he said hello to his Mom and sister and went up to his room, Marcy pointed out that he didn’t have to barricade himself away but he said he had a project to work on. He pulled out his guitar and picked his Gamma’s favourite Christmas song and worked on the lyrics and melody. He was so lost in his work that he didn’t notice his entire family stood at his door, all with identical smiles on their faces.

_…Through the years_

_We all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star_

_Upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now…_

“Pat, that was beautiful, son. Gamma’s favourite Christmas song and movie. Practising for anything in particular?” Clint asked, working hard to cover the emotion he felt. Marcy was gone, she had tears streaming down her cheeks and couldn’t believe how talented her sweet boy was and she hadn’t heard him sing in so, so long.

“Papwick, is it Christmas soon?”

“Nearly Immy, in a few weeks, have you written your list yet?” Patrick asked his little sister and she nodded and pulled at him to read it. He obliged and put his guitar on his bed.

Once Imogen had talked him through her entire list, with more details than he really needed she let him go, and he withdrew to his room once more to work on the song a few more times. He didn’t want to change too much, as it was a classic, but he wanted it to sound like him too. He fiddled with a few arrangements and ran the song six more times until it fully satisfied him.

The next day at school, neither David nor Patrick could concentrate on their lessons. David had convinced himself that no one would even show up to audition, and he would be stuck trying to maintain the roles of writer, director and lead actor. Meanwhile Patrick was still battling with the idea, switching from one way of thinking to the other, all day.

**Phoebe: Did you decided to audition?**

**Patrick: Yeah. I think so anyway.**

**Phoebe: Best of luck and Rachel says break a leg!**

**Patrick: Cheers Pheebs, how is Rach?**

**Phoebe: You could always text or call her yourself and find out? But she’s fine.**

**Patrick: I’ll call you later?**

**Phoebe: You had better!**

Patrick put his phone away before he got into any more trouble as he remembered guiltily about his promise to his parents. Phoebe was family, so he convinced himself it would be ok but he realised it wasn’t a particularly strong argument. He finally got through all his lessons and trudged to the auditorium after school like he had almost every day for the past couple of weeks. Once there, he slid into one of the empty seats and waited, grateful but nervous to see some of his peers waiting too. David and Andy walked onto the stage and thanked them for all for coming and stated that as one person finished, the next person had to be ready to take to the stage and they had to write their names on a list that Alexis held aloft. Patrick hung back but decided determinedly to go for it, as he was a take charge kind of guy.

He ended up singing last and as he walked on stage, looked out towards the theatre seats, able to pick out David because of his striking black and white sweater, having shunned his school uniform as soon as possible. He introduced himself and stated that he was going to sing his Grandmother’s favourite Christmas song.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gay_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us, once more_

_Through the years_

_We all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star_

_Upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

David had been captivated from the first bar, having recognised it instantly. Adelina had admitted to him more than once that it was her favourite English Christmas song, having watched ‘Meet Me In St Louis’ when she first arrived in Canada. He found he wasn’t able to look away as Patrick sang softly but confidently into the microphone. He had an exceptionally smooth voice, almost buttery like, and it transfixed David. He didn’t even realise that Patrick had finished until Andy stood up and clapped loudly, thanking Patrick for auditioning. He made eye contact with his assistant director and best friend and both knew they had found their leading man.

Patrick left the auditorium pleased with how he had performed, a brief smile creeping out the corners of his mouth. He hadn’t gotten very far when David caught up to him and asked if he would like a lift. Patrick was pleased. He had heard many people describe David Rose as difficult and he was extremely so and they had clashed on more than one occasion but he was also kind; having offered him a lift home more often than not.

“If you’re sure, thank you, David.”

“Of course, just wait by the car and Alexis will be there in a minute. I just have to finish up with Andy.” David gestured back towards the auditorium and Patrick flashed him a brilliant smile.

Patrick found the Rose’s car in an instant, it wasn’t hard to miss, and waited for a few minutes before Peakman opened the window insisting he wait in the car. He did so gratefully, and it wasn’t long before chaos descended as the Rose siblings clambered up inside. They had this way of pushing each other's buttons and constantly jibed one another with sore spots only they knew about.

“So have you and Andy decided on your next leading man?” Alexis asked, flicking her gaze to Patrick and back again.

“You will find out tomorrow like everyone else, Alexis.”

“Oooh, so you have decided. Goody goody! I bet I know who it is too!” She flicked her eyes once more towards Patrick and David sent her daggers.


	3. Beginning To Understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments :-)

**3) Beginning to understand…**

Patrick was very grateful that it was finally the end of the week, Sunday’s were family days for Brewer’s. Sometimes just the four of them, sometimes their extended family all got together and today was one of those hectic and loud days Patrick needed to get out of his own head. He had discovered on Friday that he was to be the lead in the winter musical and while he was a little dubious about the amount of work he had to do and he was worried about how he was going to fit it all in. He had spoken to his parents, and they agreed for him to talk to his manager about reducing his hours at work and hoped Mr Maisel would agree to him just keeping his Saturday shift, at least until the end of the year. He thought he would be dubious about taking on such a huge role but he found himself excited at the challenge of it all.

“Patrick! Patrick let’s play soccer, please?” Harvey all but pleaded of his beloved older cousin.

“Sure thing bud, gather everyone who wants to play over on the field and I will be there in a sec, ok?” Harvey nodded and Patrick smiled as the 9-year-old raced off to badger all of their relatives into playing a game.

“I think you had best sit this one out eh Dom-Dom? Bit young just yet. Let’s go find your Momma!” Patrick heaved the baby onto his hip and searched for his Aunt Fi.

David, unlike most of his peers and didn’t particularly enjoy the weekends, he supposed it was because he didn’t really have anything to do apart from school work or seeing his friends. However, Jenn and Hannah were travelling to their grandparents out in some tiny town a few hours away and wouldn’t be back before school on Monday. Andy had offered to come over but David already felt guilty about taking up so much of his time and that was only set to increase as they had to start rehearsals again with Patrick needing to get up to speed.

“Huh, David, what did you say?” Alexis asked from her spot on the huge corner sofa. Fuck! David hadn’t realised he had said his name aloud.

“I’m heading out for a bit, a walk, you ok here?”

“Yes David, ohmygod, go already!”

Patrick was having a great time with his family and was totally engrossed in the game in hand, not that he was at all competitive! Uncle Colin and his two eldest children Phoebe and Harvey were playing against Clint, Marcy and Patrick. The teams were fairly even, each with a variety of skills and experience which was important to all of them, even though it was just a family friendly match! 

“GOAL!” Patrick yelled as he ran the length of their ‘field’ and celebrated with his dad.

“Well done my sweet boy!” Marcy clapped her hands together, so proud, as if it was a championship game.

“Mom!” Patrick blushed as he ran back to his place as Harvey kicked off once more. The score was 3-1 to Patrick’s side, and he was very pleased they were winning.

David had pulled up his favourite Spotify playlist, full of the best divas, and donned his wireless headphones and walked. He wasn’t sure where he was going but just felt he needed some fresh air. He regretted almost instantly not wearing a scarf and shoved his hands deep into his wool coat pockets, braced against the Canadian winter. He walked a long block and decided he wanted a change of scenery. He jumped on the next streetcar he saw and paid for an open ticket, figuring he would just jump off somewhere random. He wasn’t worried about getting lost, he could always call Peakman. Although technically it was his day off; David would be fine, he wouldn’t get lost.

Once he had travelled for almost an hour, he decided he was in a different enough environment and realised he had no idea where he was. He pulled out his phone and looked at google maps; it told him he was in Scarborough and David followed his phone to the shore and picked Scarborough Crescent Park. It looked beautiful in the photos.

“GOAL!” Harvey yelled at the top of his voice, so pleased to have shot the ball past Patrick, he had just levelled the score in their second match and it was now 2-2.

“No goal; you were off-side H!” Patrick argued but his Dad silenced any further argument with a look.

“Pat, it’s fun, remember, not the world cup!” Patrick agreed, but in his head the score remained 2-1 to his side.

“GOAL! Yes! That’s 3-2 Patty! We are going to beat you this time!” Phoebe gloated, and Patrick swatted her arm playfully. Marcy suggested that they play one final deciding match as the wind was getting up and those not playing must be freezing. In actual fact, Fiona had wrapped herself and baby Dominic into her truck with the heater on low.

David arrived at the park and the view took his breath away, how was he still in Toronto… each district had its own distinctive feel and beauty spots but this was on a whole new level. His attention was grabbed by some a family playing some kind of sportsball and his eyes were drawn to them and the familial aura they were giving off. As he eyes scanned across the small group he honed in on a boy around his age and was shocked to see he recognised the compact stature of Patrick Brewer. His heart skipped the smallest amount and David sauntered forward.

Harvey had noticed David stood not too far away from them and realised he was watching them, he jogged over and because he was very confident started chatting to him straight away and David was a little taken aback by his question.

“Would you like to join our game? You can be on my team and then we will beat my cousin Patty’s team!” David barely had time to register the cute but oh so incorrect nickname before he realised this body required an answer.

“Oh, uh, no thank you. I don’t play… umm…”

“Soccer? It’s easy and we’re not playing with any actual rules!” Harvey beamed at the strange, older boy but realised he was not keen.

“Come on Harvey, are we playing or not, time for us to beat you and me to regain my title of top goal-scorer!” Patrick looked over and was completely thrown to see David Rose standing talking to his cousin, so much so he took a ball to the head, aimed directly at him by Phoebe.

She laughed and called her brother back over. He waved goodbye to David and jogged back into position, the game started and David retreated a little, to ensure he wouldn’t get hit like Patrick had done.

“You’re welcome to join me in here, it’s nice and warm?” Fiona offered as she opened up the truck door and David thought for only a couple of seconds before scurrying inside, it was freezing on the cliff top.

“I’m Fiona, or Fi, I’m assuming you’re a friend of Patrick’s from school?” David wasn’t sure why she assumed that but then guessed it made sense. He nodded and asked what her baby was called; as he thought that was what normal people did. 

“This is Dom, Dom-Dom, Dommy or if we use his proper name, Dominic. Would you like to hold him?” She offered the baby forward and David had to stop himself from physically recoiling. He barely remembered Alexis at that age and hasn’t ever seen another baby this close up.

She seemed to pick up on his uncertainty and mercifully didn’t make anything of it, both instead turned to look out of the window at the game unfolding, clearly there was some disagreement of some kind as Patrick was wildly gesticulating. David scanned the rest of the family within the privacy of the truck and picked out Patrick’s parents, he looked like such a mix of the couple and so similar to them but the Brewer’s all shared a lot of the same characteristics and physical attributes.

“Oh it looks like they’re calling it quits, I’ll assume by the grumpy pout that Patrick’s side lost!” Fiona laughed and David looked back towards him and saw that she must be right, he did not look happy, at all.

David thanked her for the company and the warm place to sit and left, keen to disappear before he was subjected to meet the rest of the Brewer’s. He was unlucky and all of sudden David found himself surrounded and bombarded with questions from every direction. The Brewer’s all seem to have the knack of being able to tell when he was uncomfortable, or maybe it was his face’s inability to hide his thoughts and emotions but Patrick soon pulled him away from the small crowd and asked if he wanted to walk for a bit. David agreed and after Patrick said he would catch them up or see them at home the pair of teens left on a large circular walk of the park, first along the cliff tops.

“The view really is something isn’t it? This is one of my most favourite spots in the whole world!”Patrick mused as he started out towards the water.

“It is beautiful, reminds me of the Seychelles a little, a hell of a lot colder though!” David scoffed and Patrick stared at him, and admitted he had never been.

“Actually, I haven’t been out of Canada…”

“What, really?! You’re missing out!” David laughed and Patrick immediately felt defensive.

“Missing out on what exactly? Look at what is right on our doorstep! Why would I need to go anywhere else?!” Patrick believed that was true but also he had never travelled because they had never had enough money to go on expensive, international trips. They had however gone on a few epic road trips and he was proud to say he had seen a fair amount of his home nation.

David didn’t have a response, so he remained silent, which he realised he didn’t normally. The wind whipped up around him and he shivered and he found a toque being handed to him. He looked down at the navy blue hat and then looked across to Patrick, who shrugged, a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m still hot from soccer, it’s clean, I promise!”

“Oh, uh, thank you.” David took it and resigned to how flat his hair would be afterwards, decided his warmth was more important.

They carried on their walk around the park, pointing out different vistas and eventually landed on discussing the musical. Patrick wondered aloud if the musical was well known or something the school’s English department had come up with.

“Actually, I wrote it and my friend Andy; we’re directing it ourselves too.” 

“Impressive.” David noticed that the teasing lilt Patrick so often had had gone from his voice.

Their chat turned back to some of David’s more adventurous trips and Patrick learnt that he had seen so much of the world, he truly wasn’t jealous as he felt Canada was so huge and varied as a country but he thought it must be nice; to decide to go somewhere and just go, no questions asked, no planning or budget to sort.

“So are you ok with all the upcoming rehearsals? There are going to need to be quite a few, I think…” David tried to say it kindly but thought it may still come across harshly.

“Yeah, I am hanging onto my spot on the hockey team by a thread, but luckily my manager at work has been really understanding. I’m looking forward to meeting my leading lady!” Patrick finished with a flourish of his hands and David felt uncomfortable. Clearly Patrick had not read his script yet, or at least not the cast list.

“Umm, I, I am playing opposite you…” David shrugged and Patrick stared at him for a long moment.

Patrick was both a little shocked but also not entirely surprised, he had glanced through the script and had been impressed at the sheer volume of Christmas songs woven into some sort of story but he hadn’t read it properly and had mainly focused on his lines, as ‘Nicholas’ and chastised himself for misreading ‘Noel’ assuming it was going to be ‘Noelle’ and played by a female. It didn’t really bother him, he had played both male and female parts in school plays; he was more annoyed at himself for not reading it through in depth.

“Ok, that’s great, umm, sorry, I didn’t mean to assume there would be a leading lady, that was stupid of me. I’m sorry David.” Patrick blushed and David felt drawn to him, keen to make him understand he wasn’t at all upset.

“N-no, it’s fine, how about we schedule some time before the next rehearsal to run lines? Or you, you’d be welcome to come to my house?” David offered the olive branch and hoped it was enough to put Patrick at ease, the last thing he wanted was for someone so talented to leave the musical, especially with only 3 weeks to go!

They found themselves at the entrance of the park and realised it was getting quite dark, Patrick stuttered over his words as he said he had better be getting back home, as they meant it to be a family day.

“Yeah that looked like, fun. I’ll call Peakman and get us a lift back.” David pulled out his phone and quickly dialled their driver. Patrick objected and said that he was only a short walk from home but David insisted.

“He said he will be here in 15 minutes, come on I’ll treat you to a hot chocolate. Oooh look, they have ‘Mayan Chocolate’; a bit of spice makes everything nice!” David beamed and Patrick was left speechless as he allowed himself to be pulled to the Soma Chocolate to go cart.

By the time they had received their drinks, David received a text to say that Peakman had arrived’ they clambered up into the large car and Patrick swooned like he had every time he had been inside. He sipped his drink and admitted that it was delicious.

“It’s the heat, really warms you up from the inside out. I can detect notes of chilli, ginger, orange, vanilla and of course cocoa, yummy!” David smiled again and Patrick returned it, realising that he had never seen David Rose smile so freely before, he tended to wear a permanent scowl or grimace.

Far too quickly for either of them to have finished their drinks or for Patrick to acknowledge David’s incredible knowledge of hot beverages, they were interrupted by Peakman. Patrick thanked them both and agreed to meet David for his last period, as he had a study session. They said their goodbyes and David watched as Patrick retreated into his perfectly normal sized suburban home; it was then he remembered Patrick’s toque, still on his head.

David immediately opened his text change with Jenn and Hannah and then faltered. He had intended to tell them something about how happy he felt he finally had some common ground with Patrick but then realised it wouldn’t make any sense to them and he didn’t want to answer prying questions, he would get enough of that form his sister! Instead he asked them if they had a nice weekend and looked forward to hearing all about it at school.

**Jenn: What is up with you?**

**David: What?**

**Hannah: You sound different…**

**David: How can you possibly judge that over a text?!**

**Jenn: Just can, we know you Rose!**

**Hannah: Oh yeah, something has definitely changed.**

**David: Well I can assure you, it hasn’t.**

Patrick stepped through his front door and was immediately jumped on by his little sister. She yelled his name into his ear and he chuckled as he tickled her and she squealed and squirmed. He carried her back through to their family room, where his parents were sat on the couch, his Mom was crocheting and his Dad was catching up with the news headlines. 

“Hi Patty, David certainly seems nice?” Marcy asked as she looked up from her project, Patrick assumed it was going to be a Christmas present for someone.

“Yeah, he’s certainly a character!”

“Can we have something with pasta tonight? I’m starving!” Patrick asked and Marcy agreed and said she just wanted to complete the row she was on.

“I’ll do it, just don’t expect anything fancy! Immy come help me?” She jumped up from where she had sat at Clint’s feet and ran to hold his hand, she would do anything for her beloved big brother and he felt the same way about her.

Marcy caught her husband’s eye as their children retreated to the kitchen and both smiled, they were very fortunate and thankful for their sweet boy and girl. Patrick set about finding everything they would need for a simple pasta bake and wondered what his sister could safely help with. He decided the best option would be for her to help count the items out of the cupboard and asked her to help him, as he had forgotten what came after four.

“It’s five Papwick, like me, I’m five!” She grinned at her humorous big brother.

“Oh of course, silly me!” Patrick smiled as she started to count the tins of mixed beans, chopped tomatoes and jars of chilli powder, paprika and mixed herbs.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Five again!”

“Very clever Immy, well done.” He grinned at her and asked her to find the pasta in the larder cupboard whilst he turned on the oven.

David finally arrived home and was not surprised to find the place in darkness, Sunday was the one day off for all the staff, unless any of the family particularly needed them. Pierre always left plenty of food and David was used to eating it alone, and however delicious it undoubtedly would be, he wouldn’t really notice. He was a little surprised to find Alexis gone, and wondered what party she had got herself invited to, he hadn’t heard of any but kept his phone on loud, for the inevitable phone call.


	4. A Hectic Schedule...

**4) A hectic schedule…**

Patrick fell into a new routine, one that left him little to no time for himself but he was making it work. He and David had met up almost everyday to run lines together, sometimes it was for large periods of time where they both felt they really got somewhere, other times it was a snatched few minutes at lunch or between classes. David was running extra rehearsals almost everyday but thankfully didn’t request Patrick to attend them all, as he understood he had other responsibilities, mainly hockey practise and the odd work shift he couldn’t get out of at Rose Video. As they parted at the end of the school day on Wednesday, having just read through the entire script, David called out as Patrick turned towards the winter arena. 

“What time are you due to finish your skating? Would you like a lift?” David offered kindly and they fell into the new familiar trope of Patrick declining and David insisting it was not a problem. 

David and Patrick both smiled as they walked off in opposite directions and Patrick thought again how kind he was to him, not that it was any skin of his nose, he just had to drop call or text and Peakman would show up but Patrick reasoned, he didn’t have to offer him a lift home, which he did most days.

Patrick grinned at his teammates after a great practise, they still had time until the play-offs but he, Jason and their coach were happy. He changed into a blue henley and jeans and stuffed his jersey and pads into his bag, keen to get at a reasonable time. He yelled goodbye to his team and they jeered at him for being so keen to get away. Patrick ignored them and knew they were joking, it was just harmless fun. As he made it out of the winter he arena he immediately spots the Rose’s car and walked briskly until he reached the door and wrenched it open.

“Hi, sorry, have you been waiting long?” He asked of David as he clambered in.

“It’s fine, Alexis was just filling me in on her drama of the day and it resulting in a smashed phone!” David rolled his eyes as Alexis sat glumly in the front, staring at the cracked screen of her (undoubtedly) latest model smartphone.

“What a shame, maybe you can get a new one for Christmas?” Patrick suggested kindly as Alexis scoffed.

“She wouldn’t last a day without her phone, let alone a couple of weeks, I have already ordered her a new one. It will be here tomorrow Alexis.” Alexis clapped excitedly but her cheer soon dissipated when she realised her phone wouldn’t arrive in time for school.

Patrick was a little dumbfounded, he knew they had money but to just order a brand new phone, a thousand dollar phone without a seconds thought. He thought of his phone, a basic thing that only just about coped with fundamental demands but it did the job.

“How was your skating?”

“Hockey practise…” Patrick reminded him, smirking. Before he thanked him for asking and said that it had gone very well. Patrick asked how the singing rehearsal had gone and David grimaced.

“Well put it this way; I wish everyone sang like you!” Patrick blushed and thanked him, he caught Alexis looking between the pair of them and noticed that she winked at him, at least that is what he thought she was attempting to do.

Their was a sudden jolt and the car came to an abrupt holt. Patrick, who had angled himself towards David got thrown forwards and almost into David’s lap.

“Fuck!”

“Oh-my-god David, I am so sorry! Your coffee, was it very hot?” Patrick asked in a panic, noticing for the first time he had collided with David’s black reusable cup and sent the contents spilling over the owners lap and his stark white jeans.

“No thankfully, barely lukewarm but my jeans…” David gestured to the impressive brown patch creeping across his upper thighs and Patrick worked hard not to blush, at his embarrassment of likely ruining a very expensive item of clothing.

“I am so sorry David, I could try and get the stain out, my Mom is really good at things like that?” Patrick offered, thinking to some of the grass stains that magically disappeared from his baseball uniform.

“These are Gucci! Dry clean only!” David all but screamed and Patrick was taken aback but tried again, offering to the pay the dry cleaning bill.

“Forget it! They won’t ever be the same, I’ll just order new pair, thank fuck they are current season!’ Patrick baulked and was once again lost for words. He felt anger flare up inside him at the Rose’s apparent ease to spend money as if it was going out of fashion. He thought of his own family, always on a budget and everything he had to do to ensure he kept his scholarship to the York School.

Before he could say anything the door flung open and Peakman was there, flushed and worried, full of apology for the jolt and the damage to David’s clothes.

“There was a dog Mr David. I am so sorry, please let me pay the dry cleaning bill.”

“I am replacing them, don’t worry about it.” David scoffed and Peakman tried again, to take the cost from his salary.”

“These are $600 jeans! I told you Peakman, forget it. It was an accident, just try and be more careful, yeah?” David flung his hands in the air and slumped back into his seat. Patrick was incensed as he watched Peakman get back into the drivers seat after he had checked there was no damage to the car and Alexis was ok.

“Mr Patrick are you unharmed?”

“Y-yes, Peakman I’m fine, we are all fine!” He stated flatly; staring at David, who huffed.

They started up again and each occupant stared blankly in front of them, all for different reasons. Alexis was still upset about her phone and how out of the loop she would be for the next day. David was annoyed about his jeans, they way he had reacted and the fact Patrick now undoubtedly thought much less of him. Patrick was incensed at the Rose’s disregard at material items, things he would never be able to afford and Peakman was worried for his job; he didn’t really believe that David would report him to his father but he wasn’t certain. 

**Maisel: Patrick I need you to work tonight, Bonnie has called in sick. 6 till close. Ok?**

Patrick groaned, he had a stack of homework to get through and had rehearsals for the next three days and another hockey practise on Friday but he was not one to say ‘no’ and anyway the extra money would be useful for Christmas. Also he felt it was an important, having witnessed the Rose siblings behaviour this afternoon.

**Patrick: Sure thing Mr Maisel. I’m on my way back from school and will head straight in, are there still some spare polo shirts? Patrick**

**Maisel: You’re a life saver! I’ll dig you out a shirt, thanks again!**

“Peakman? Would you mind very much dropping me off at 3495 Lawrence Avenue East instead?” Patrick called through to the front and he nodded as he confirmed the address.

“Cedarbrae Mall?”

“That’s the one, thank you so much!” Patrick said as he text his parents the update.

**Patrick: Hi, been called into work, emergency. Don’t wait up as I’m on a close for Bonnie. P**

**Marcy: Oh Patty, when will you eat? I’ll leave you some dinner, don’t work too hard my sweet boy. Mom x**

**Patrick: Thanks Mom, I won’t! P**

“How come you’re going shopping? What sort of stores are in this mall?” David asked, certain there would be nothing of interest to him.

“I’m not shopping. I’m going to work!” Patrick stated flatly.

“O-oh, I didn’t realise. Um, where do you work?” David asked and it was the question Patrick had dreaded.

He stumbled over his words and thought about trying to get around the news but in the end decided to be straight forward. David was shocked with the news but appeared to take it in his stride. Inside his own head however was turmoil.

“Oh how cute, you work for Daddy’s little video company.” Alexis chirped front he front and David groaned and reminded her it was not such a ‘little’ company. She huffed that she knew that and David refreshed her memory that it paid for everything, including her new phone. Patrick looked up and a part of him was pleased at this admission, maybe David did appreciate what he had more than it appeared.

They bid farewell as Peakman pulled into the parking lot and Patrick waved as he jogged across to the western entrance. David smirked, pleased that he hadn’t seemed as grumpy when he left. They travelled home, David on his phone constantly, checking in with Jenn and Hannah and also, to annoy his sister. Who kept huffing and puffing stating that it wasn’t fair, as she didn’t have her phone.

Once back Peakman apologised again and David assured him it was fine and that he would see him in the morning. Both siblings climbed the stairs to their respective suites and David thought he might try to google how to remove coffee stains from jeans. He discovered the best way was to simply run them under cold water, some sites had suggested all manor of things he had never heard of and one unreliable source recommended vinegar but he did not want his jeans to stink, thank you very much! David removed the offending article and replaced them with a pair of soft joggers and went into his en-suite. He ran the cold water and plunged the denim under them and was amazed to find the brown stain seeping away.

**David: As good as new! Who knew the magic of water?!**

**David: IMG. jpeg 00817**

**David: It’s David btw I got your number from the sign up sheet.**

David received a notification to say that his picture message could not be delivered and he wondered why. Several hours later when Patrick was on a break he chuckled at the messages and was so pleased David had tried to salvage his jeans.

**Patrick: Good to know! Still at work ugh…**

**David: Until when? It’s already gone 10!**

**Patrick: I’m on a close, so the store shuts at 11 and then I will be here for another half hour closing up.**

**David: Wow, I will go easy on you at rehearsal tomorrow then!**

**Patrick: Thank you David. I’d better get back… see you tomorrow.**

**David: See you tomorrow Patrick.**

Patrick wished time was going faster, the store had been quiet and he couldn’t help but think about all the work he had to do. He also found himself thinking of David and Alexis, no longer annoyed at their behaviour but still shocked at how easy it must be for them, to have no money worries at all.

David sat and stared into space, his maths book open in front of him, the problems merging into one mass of numbers and letters, however hard he tried he just didn’t seem to be able to make anything his teacher told him stick. When his Dad had found out he was barely averaging a C in the subject had threatened a tutor but David had managed to scrape by without any such help. Then he remembered that Patrick had let slip his weird love of math and David text him.

**David: Hi, me again. I don’t suppose you remember telling me how much you love maths?!**

**David: I am really struggling with this weeks homework, well all of it tbh and wondered if you might try and explain it to me tomorrow after rehearsal…**

**Patrick: Of course David, I would be happy to help you and you are correct, I do love maths! lol**

David heaved a sigh of relief and hoped it was not another thing they would clash over, and put his offending books away. Pleased to be able to not worry about it for another night.

The next afternoon Patrick set himself and David up a ‘desk’ at one of the small tables in the on-campus coffee shop. He had ordered himself a tea and hoped he had David’s rather pretentious coffee order correct. He set out his text book, a spare exercise book and a calculator. He waved when David walked in, even though they were the only people in there, the rest of their peers having long since disappeared home.

“Hi, thanks again for this. I owe you.” David said as he clocked the two steaming mugs and wondered what on earth Patrick had ordered him.

“One caramel macchiato, skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder for you.” Patrick smiled shyly whilst David looked at him dumfounded, amazed that someone else had memorised his coffee order and would be kind enough to get it for him; especially when that person was already doing him a favour.

“Thank you, mhmm that’s perfect. So… maths…”

“Maths! I am certain you will think about it differently about it once you understand the methods behind the problems.” Patrick opened up the text book and launched into a simple but effective explanation that David had no trouble following, even if he had been taken aback by the speed they had got down to work.

“Why don’t the teachers explain it like that? It makes so much more sense that way…” David waved his hands above his head and Patrick grinned, explaining it was the way his Dad had taught him.

They worked through the whole chapter, not realising that time had run away with them and only stopped when the barista came over to tell them she needed to close up for the night. They apologised to her and only then checked the time and were shocked to find it was nine o’clock. Patrick stuttered that he needed to get home asap as he realised he had missed calls and texts from both his parents.

“Let me take you home and before you say anything, yes I insist. Then at least I can explain to your parents why you’re so delayed.” Patrick was abashed and for the first time didn’t refuse the offered lift. However he was more surprised at David’s offer to speak to his parents; none more so than David himself!

David Rose didn’t have the best track record with parents, including his own, who he rarely saw but having witnessed the Brewer’s at the weekend, he felt he owed them an apology, for their concern, if nothing else. He wondered what it must be like to have parents worry about your whereabouts that they call multiple times; must be nice. He called Peakman who said he would be with them within ten minutes as he had been waiting for a call from David. David for the first time wondered where Peakman waited and if he literally did wait all day for himself or his family to call upon him. He supposed it was part of his job but it must be strange.


	5. Burning the candle at both ends...

**5) Burning the candle at both ends…**

Patrick wasn’t in trouble with his parents but he was aware of how worried they had been and knew he was pushing his luck with their patience. Clint and Marcy decided to not scold him further when he had turned up gone ten o’clock on a school night with the reason that he had been helping David with his maths homework. Patrick hadn’t taken David up on his offer of speaking to his parents as he didn’t believe it was necessary and because they had no reason not to trust their son, believed that was what he had been doing. It was so like him to always help others, even when he was so busy himself.

“I think he has bitten off far more than he can chew, I just hope it doesn’t come back to bite him on the arse!” Clint stated to Marcy as he finished loading the dishwasher before heading out to work.

“Yes he does seem to be awfully busy, but also happy? At least happier than he has been in a while.” Marcy pondered, not for the first time.

“Marce leave the kid alone, we agreed a long time ago to let him make his own mistakes and learn from them.” Clint pecked her cheek as he collected up his lunch and car keys, ready for his day at the office.

“I know, I know, I just worry about him and he seems to be changing so much. The fight, which we still don’t really know anything about, this musical and spending what little spare time he has with that David, who I like but what happened to his team mates and Fiona mentioned that Phoebe hasn’t heard from him recently either.” Marcy rung the tea towel between her fingers and Clint knew she was worried about their son. He was too but knew that he had a sensible head upon his shoulders and just hoped they were doing the right thing by him.

“Marcy, I know you, and I know you’re worried about Patrick but he will be ok. Ok?” Clint crossed the kitchen and kissed her briefly upon her lips, hoping he was reassuring her.

“Have a good day with Imogen and I’ll see you later. I love you Marcy Brewer.” He squeezed her tightand she squeezed back, even tighter.

“I love you Mr Brewer, thank you for giving me the life I always dreamed of.” She kissed him again and he chuckled at her sentimentality.

**Phoebe: Hey… how are you?**

Patrick heard his phone buzz and hoped his economics teacher hadn’t. He chastised himself for not silencing his text notifications at the beginning of school, it was one of many little mistakes he had made that morning. Sleep deprived as he had been up until the early hours completing all his homework. He risked a glance and it seemed as if he was in the clear; Patrick breathed a sigh of relief, he certainly couldn’t afford to be in anymore trouble.

David meanwhile was nervously sat in his art class, not that it was art that was making him nervous, far from it, sitting amongst the easels, mixing paint colours was one of few things that would calm him. He had handed in his math homework that morning and their teacher had surprised them with an end of semester quiz, which he seriously hoped he had passed with more than a C-grade. They had been promised their grades by lunchtime and David was anxious to see if his study session with Patrick had helped.

“David, David, hey David over here!” He whirled around and saw Patrick running towards him, a huge smile across his face.

“David you got an A!” Patrick encroached on his space and before David knew what was happening,had two arms flung around him.

“I, uh-what?” David tried to register what Patrick had said, surely he had heard him wrong. Surely he had not improved that much, from one tutoring session with Patrick. Their hug lingered on for a few more minutes before David shrugged out of the embrace and stared at the ground awkwardly. He thanked Patrick for all his help and said he was the only reason for his success.

“Of course not David, you were the one that had to sit the actual test! Anyway I best be getting to my History class, you have Geography now right? I’ll see you later? At rehearsal?” David nodded silently as Patrick disappeared into the the throng of students moving through the school hallways.

**Patrick: I think I just did something very stupid…**

David couldn’t stop thinking about their hug, even though he was supposed to be concentrating on ‘ecosystems under stress’. He convinced himself it didn’t mean anything, Patrick was just a friendly guy who hadn’t been starved of emotional interactions and David imagined his parents probably still hugged him. He not only couldn’t remember when he had last hugged either of his parents, it was months since he or Alexis had seen them!

— Core Four —

WhatsApp Group

David: I’m pulling a selfish, meet at Busy Bean at 4

Hannah: I’ll be there!

Jenn: Me too!

Andy: I know I don’t need to remind you, but we have a rehearsal after school.

David: Thank you and yes I remember Andy. See you all later!

The final bell rang and David gathered up his books much faster than usual and rushed down the stairs and across the quad to the on campus coffee shop. He was first of his friends to arrive and he ordered drinks for them all. He collected the drinks and sat at a small table in the corner and waited.

**Phoebe: Another thing?! Joking! Call me later and we will try and find a solution…**

David felt much better, now he was surrounded with the three people who knew him best and they had quelled his irrational fears about ‘the hug’. All of them downplayed it and agreed that from what they had seen of Patrick Brewer, he was a very friendly guy who just happened to be quite tactile.

“Yes but how are we going to keep working together in the musical? We are playing opposite each other, there is a kissing scene! I’m going to have to rewrite that!”

“Don't you dare!, it is the pinnacle of the show!” Andy stated flatly. David hugged Jenn and Hannah as he and Andy made their way back to the auditorium.

It was a tough rehearsal, Patrick had done his best regarding learning his lines, but as he was always so busy and the very short amount of time he had to prepare, he knew he wasn’t anywhere near the standard David expected. He wasn’t even near to his own high expectations! However he didn’t appreciate being reminded of that constantly in front of the rest of the company. David didn’t mean to harp on at Patrick, he had done so well to learn as much of the musical that he had but David was very aware of the fact they were rapidly running out of time.

The other members of the company had noticed the tension and the general awkwardness of the last couple of rehearsals in particular. Andy was worried David was actually going to explode at some point due to the amount of stress he was taking on and hoped Patrick would suddenly find his feet.

“STOP! Stop, everybody take five!” David yelled across the stage. Everyone trudged off through the wings but David called for Patrick to stay.

“I was just going to get a drink David.” Patrick shrugged and sloped off, not waiting for David to respond.

David paced and kept looking at his watch, after a full sixty seconds he called Patrick back and asked him to run the opening number again. Patrick stated that he needed a couple of minutes but David refused to let him have it and said they needed to run it before everyone came back inside.

“David I _need_ a break, you can give me five minutes!” Patrick drained his bottle of water and David watched him but then he saw red, he would not have all his hard work thrown away. He needed everyone on board to get this musical up to the school’s standard, that would be good enough, even if they never reached his high standards.

“I knew it was a mistake to have you onboard, you’re just some stupid jock!” David yelled.

“Yeah well you’re just some stupid rich kid who has had everything handed to him on a silver platter!!” Patrick retorted, as he marched over to where David stood, centre stage.

“You think my life is so easy don’t you?” David’s voice rose in pitch.

“Yeah I do actually!” Patrick stated as walked right into David’s space and somehow he had made himself stand taller and David felt intimidated.

“Yeah?! Well you’re wrong!” David countered again and before he could think of anything more articulate to say he felt lips crash into his and Patrick Brewer was kissing him.

David didn’t know what to think, where to put his hands are even whether to kiss back. He wanted to, he realised now he had wanted this for a long time. Just as he psyched himself up to return the frankly quite incredible kiss Patrick pulled away and immediately flushed red, it was adorable and David felt the need to kiss him intensify.

“I-uh, I’m so sorry David, I don’t know what came over me. Um, please, l-let’s forget that happened and um, rehearse the opening number.” Patrick stumbled over his words and David could barely keep up with the constant changes of direction but found himself nodding in agreement.

The confused teens had barely started when the company trudged back in and David stopped abruptly. Feeling as though every single one of his peers would somehow know what had happened between them. He noticed Andy trying to communicate with him through eye movement but he looked away and told everyone they would be running each musical number of the first act before they could go home. They were a few grumbles but on the whole everyone involved wanted this musical to be the best The York School had ever seen.

They finally reached the end of rehearsal and David called time, his peers left in a hurry, keen to get away before he could change his mind again and David felt guilty for keeping them on stage for nearly three hours. On the plus side, the musical numbers were coming together and as they made up the majority of he show, it was a large burden that was finally starting to decrease. Patrick had nailed the first five songs and had a good amount of the rest of the act and the dancers were doing a great job of hiding the fact Patrick was not the most talented dancer and thankfully his singing more than made up for it.

“Come on, let’s get home.” David called as he picked up his holdall and watched the look of confusion pass over Patrick’s face.

“Huh, w-what?” David signalled for him to follow so he could lock up the auditorium.

“It’s late, no doubt you have a ton of homework, the same as I do and I, unlike you don’t have to balance it with all your sportsball and a job! I’ll give you a lift, come on!” David pulled on his arm but he felt Patrick hold him back.

“David…” David turned around and allowed Patrick to pull him close and for the second time that evening his heart flew and stomach swooped and this time, he kissed back.

They continued to kiss, perhaps for an hour, more likely a few minutes but eventually they both pulled back respectively and smiled bashfully at the other. Patrick dropped his hands from where he had been cradling David’s face but David immediately felt for his hand and laced their fingers together. Patrick’s heart fluttered and he couldn’t quite believe what had happened.

They walked across the school campus hand in hand and Patrick asked of Alexis’ whereabouts, as he realised for the first time that day that she hadn’t been to the past couple of rehearsals.

“Oh she's off with her ‘boyfriend’, and she claims because she is only part of the chorus she has no need to be at every rehearsal.” David shrugged, annoyed that she was probably right but stopped at he witness Patrick’s (almost) non-existent eyebrows raise to his hairline.

“B-boyfriend? Isn’t she a bit young?” Patrick could only imagine what his parents, or any of his relatives would have to say if he, or god forbid Imogen, stated they had a boyfriend at 13 years old!

“Alexis had a boyfriend before she came to Yorkie, this is not news…” David shrugged again, but once more Patrick held him back.

“Patrick what?! It’s freezing, and the car is just up there.” David gesticulated to the front gate and the huge and shiny car waiting for them.

“David, don’t you care? Or your parents… if my sister so much as looks at a guy before she turns 16 I will have something to say about it and to him!” Patrick was flushing red once more and David couldn’t help but be charmed, especially as Patrick seemed to care so much for those around him but he couldn’t let his generalisation slide.

“Or her!”

“Yes, sorry but that is hardly the point!” David wasn’t interested in continuing the conversation until he was in the warmth once more, he all but dragged Patrick towards the car and held the door open for him.

Patrick begrudgingly climbed up into the car, keen to continue their conversation but not in front of someone who worked for the Rose’s. He tried to make that clear to David who seemed to pick up on his weird vibe and asked Peakman for some privacy. Patrick stuttered that he didn’t want to be rude, furious that David didn’t seem to have any qualms over it, all while Peakman nodded and a screen silently rose between the front and back seats.

“David, I’m worried about Alexis and I’m sorry but I don’t understand how you or more so your parents aren’t…” Patrick couldn’t face looking in David's eyes but could feel his boring into his.

“Patrick, something I think you need to understand is that my parents, are nothing, and I mean nothing like your parents. They spend the majority of the year travelling, occasionally for work but more often than not for holidays. We have been brought up by their PA’s, Pierre, Peakman and until very recently our nanny, Adelina.” David finished and Patrick didn’t know what to say; David hadn’t finished though.

“I have tried to be there for Alexis and I, I think part of the reason she feels able to go off with all these ‘boys’ is tat she knows someone will always be there to rescue her if she falls; not that she ever does, always has landed on her feet, my sister.” David said, a tinge of resentment in his voice.

“David t-that’s terrible. You shouldn’t have to ‘rescue’ your teenage sister. She shouldn’t need rescuing! Do your parents even know?” Patrick pressed, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck.

“Our parents give us everything we want.”

“That may be true, material things… but parents, at least my parents give me much more, they give me their love and support.” Wow, that hit David like a ton of bricks!

They remained quiet for the rest of the journey to Scarborough, although their fingers occasionally grazed and Patrick felt safe he had made his point without alienating David completely. All too soon Peakman lowered the screen and told them they had arrived. Patrick thanked him like always and patted David as he awkwardly hugged him goodbye. They bid each other farewell and Patrick jogged up to his front door.

“Hello son, how was your day?” Clint asked as he drew his son into a one armed hug. Patrick replied that it was good and he had better get ready for his work shift.

“Oh Mom has something to tell you about that, I think Maisel phoned.” Patrick nodded and walked through to the lounge to ask his Mom.

“Patty, oh you look worn out, there is chicken casserole warm in the oven for you and the biscuits are in the tin on the side. Before you go and eat though, your manager phoned and said that it was very quiet at the store today and he would cover your shift.” Patrick nodded but noted that it was very odd of Maisel to offer such kindness. He had a feeling his Mom had said something to him and as much as he didn’t like her to interfere in work matters, this time, he was very grateful. He wanted nothing more than to eat, shower and fall into bed, he was exhausted.


	6. A different kind of musical...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go, thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it :-)

**6) A different kind of musical…**

Patrick was so impressed with the musical that David had created, it incorporated all of his favourite festive songs and he had cleverly incorporated them into a storyline, a coming out and coming of age story between two (now) guys, Nicholas, played by David and Noel, played by Patrick. Things had been a little awkward between them for the next few days but they had talked and agreed to put the musical first. Opening night was in a week and a half and they were yet to perform the whole show.

_Nicholas: It doesn’t matter to me, that you’re not out to your parents, that is something you have to be ready to do, no timeline._

_Noel: That is a very lovely thing to say._

_Nicholas: Well I mean it, you will never have any judgement from me._

David stopped and Patrick looked up from his script, he was almost word perfect but this was the penultimate scene, leading to the very last song. Patrick waited for a moment to see if David was going to continue but he didn’t, so Patrick started to speak again, he knew what was coming and guessed it was why David had paused.

“It-it’s the kissing scene…” David stuttered a little but finally made eye contact with Patrick.

“I know.” Patrick leant forwards and waited to see if David would meet him half way, he did and their lips met. Neither admitted to the other how good it felt, but it was magic.

“Well I guess there is no going back now… any regrets?” David asked, unable to shrug off his insecurities.

“No David, none at all.”

They reluctantly stopped their make out session to get back to work but instantly found themselves kissing more than strictly necessary for the musical’s one and only, hopefully not to risqué for the school, kiss. They said the words of the last song, Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ and Patrick noticed a few tears welling in David’s eyes.

“Favourite song of yours?” He enquired as, he sat down right next to David, almost on his lap, but not quite.

“Yes, I love all of these songs but Mariah and I have a deep connection, formed over many years of me admiring her and belting out her songs. Then two years I went to her ‘Rainbow Tour’ and fell a little bit more in love, we actually made eye contact!” David beamed and Patrick fought back a chuckle, but it was not with malice, quite the opposite.

“So what do you think are the odds of me also being at that concert, well almost. I won a ticket off a radio competition but decided to sell it.”

“If I only I had known you then! I would have paid you thousands, I bet it included a backstage pass too right?!” David said wistfully. Patrick assured him it was just a bog standard ticket and that maybe one day they would get to see Mariah again.

As they chatted about Mariah, her top five songs they tidied up and made their way out of the music room, it hadn’t seemed worth using the auditorium just for the two of them. Patrick asked if David had time for a quick coffee as they had progressed to discussing the other songs and the decisions David had made around fitting them into the storyline. David was available, of course but wondered why Patrick suddenly seemed to have so much more free time; he hoped he wasn’t the cause. Patrick had attended all the extra rehearsals and hadn’t missed any more skating sessions…

“You haven’t lost your job have you?! I’m sure I could put in a good word, I don’t know if it would do any good but there has to be some benefit to being Johnny Rose’s son!” Patrick noticed David’s flaying hands and stared at hime fondly. Here was David, again willing to jump to his defence without knowing any specifics.

“Thank you David, but no need, I haven’t lost my job at Rose Video, just taking a little break until after the show is finished. Thank you though.” Patrick pressed a kiss to his cheek, and David realised he had to stretch his neck to do so, it was irresistible, so he leaned into the moment and kissed at the beautiful boy’s neck.

They seemed to silently agree to forgo the coffee and unbeknown to Patrick, David had asked Peakman to meet them downtown and as they left the school campus, linked hands as they made their way towards central Toronto.

“No Peakman today, don’t tell me you’re going to risk public transportation?!” Patrick teased and David smiled bit did not respond, he tapped his nose with his free finger before pointing ahead.

They walked and talked, Patrick didn't ask where they going, that was if they were headed anywhere in particular, maybe this was just a walk, a date of sorts. He didn’t really care, he just wanted to enjoy the time with David, alone. After nearly an hour, they had stopped quite a few times, to kiss, to get snacks for David and to window shop they found themselves at the CN Tower. Patrick gazed skywards, his arm wrapped around David’s waist and David’s arm was draped over his shoulders.

“I’ve never actually been up the tower.”

“What?!” David whipped out of their embrace, grabbed the surprised boy’s hand and marched him towards the famous tower.

“David, no, wait, I don’t think you can just buy tickets, let’s just enjoy the view from down here.” Patrick tried to protest but David would not listen and went off to buy two tickets, luckily it was not busy and they could go up immediately. Patrick tried not think of the cost but reasoned that David would not have bough the tickets if he didn’t want to and the Rose’s certainly never seemed to worry about cost.

They clasped hands tightly as they looked out of the huge windows, displaying their hometown, which looked stunning in the dwindling sunlight. Patrick turned and stared out at lake Ontario. It was truly beautiful and Patrick was so grateful to David offering him the opportunity, then he suddenly remembered something Alexis had told him.

“David! You’re afraid of heights!” David flushed ever so slightly and nodded but assured Patrick he was fine as long as he didn’t stand too close to the edge.

“I guess the glass floor is out of the question then?!” Patrick chuckled as David seemed to turn a little green. Instead of laughing anymore Patrick pulled him back into his arms and kissed him deeply, hoping it said ‘thank you’ and ‘I really like you’ at the same time.

As they left the gift shop, David weighed down with ‘authentic and artisanal Canadian gifts’ for his family for Christmas he text Peakman and they waited less than 10 minutes for the Range Rover to pull up. Patrick again wondered how he always seemed to be so near, but would never dare ask so pushed it from his mind as he followed David up into the vehicle. They chatted and held hands as they travelled towards Patrick’s house. Patrick started to wonder if David would kiss him goodbye, and panicked slightly as to where they would kiss, in the car in front of Peakman or risk an audience from his family. It appeared David had also been thinking along the same lines and when Peakman made them aware they had reached their destination; he faltered. 

“I uh, can I kiss you goodbye?” Patrick was aware he was nodding, as though his subconscious made the decision for him.

Patrick smiled as he entered his home through the front door and deposited his bag, keys and shoes in his storage section, his Mom liked organisation! Imogen came running up to him and he scooped her up into his arms and swung her around. She squealed and giggled until Marcy came to see what all the noise was about.

“Hey Patty, don’t get Immy too worked up, we agreed she was allowed to stay up to see you but it is way past your bedtime little lady.” Patrick placed Immy back on the floor and she stumbled a little as she rushed into Marcy’s outstretched arms.

“Night night Papwick.” He blew her a kiss and Marcy told him there was pizza on the kitchen table.

“Pizza? It’s not Friday, I didn’t miss a special occasion did I?” Patrick wondered what had lead his Mom to stray from her strict ‘no takeaways midweek’ policy.

“No particular reason, just had a busy day and I know it’s your favourite and you have been so busy. I’ll be down in a bit, I want to talk to you.” Patrick swallowed and couldn’t help the feeling that he was in trouble, or at least rumbled as to his, relationship (if that’s what it was) with David.

He shovelled some pizza down whilst his brain went into overdrive and all too soon his parents sat down on the other side of the table. Boy, he must be in trouble. His Mom asked if had finished eating, he swallowed as he nodded and took a swig of his juice. Ready, he hoped.

“Your Dad and I wanted to talk to you about David.”

“Oh? What about him?” Patrick asked, ready to tell them he was his boyfriend.

“He rang us the other day and let us know about some interesting…”

“…developments.” Clint finished for his wife as Patrick swallowed again, ready to tell the people he loved most, about his new, love? Wow, he _loved_ David!

“Yes; it turns out he is a very insightful young man and figured out something we have wanted to know for a long while. He knows why you got into that fight with Tyler and I think he was so overcome as to the reasons that he had to share. He also apologised for keeping you so busy the past few weeks and insisted we speak to Maisel about reducing your shifts at work.” Clint finished, speaking calmly but it was clear to Patrick he had been keen to get out all the information in one go.

“Wow… umm, I’m sorry. For the fight, I know it is no excuse but the things he was saying were disgusting, homophobic and downright rude.” Patrick stared at the wood grain in the table as he spoke.

“Why didn’t you just tell us honey, we would have understood.” Marcy reached forward and pulled Patrick’s hands into her own.

“I don’t honestly know, I think I was so embarrassed and knew you were disappointed about the fight. I just wanted to forget it. Then I got involved in the musical and life just got so busy.” Patrick looked up and saw nothing but love staring back at him.

“You certainly have been busy! Is everything going well, with he show? We bought our tickets today.” Marcy smiled and Patrick grinned, pleased his parents would fork out for the ridiculous prices that his school charged for their productions. Thankfully the proceeds were split between school funds and chosen charity of the year but it still seemed silly and piled on unnecessary pressure.

“He also let something else slip, he mentioned that he and his sister, Alexis? Would be alone over the holidays and I just felt so sorry for them both, so I invited them over to be with us, for Christmas.” Marcy looked into her son’s eyes and tried to work out what he was thinking. Clint meanwhile actually just asked him if he was ok with it.

“Ye-n-yeah, I mean yes, yes I’m absolutely fine with it. I didn't even realise his parents wouldn’t even be home for the holidays, it appears they are never home… However, I do think subjecting him to all us Brewer’s maybe a tad, much.” Marcy laughed and said that she had planned for it to be just the six of them. Patrick smiled and took a breath, about to tell his parents when he was interrupted by his little sister at the door.

“Mommy I had a nightmare. Can you and Daddy read me a story?” They agreed and Clint carried her back upstairs as Patrick sighed, another time then.

**Patrick: Thank you for talking to my parents.**

**David: You’re welcome, I hope I didn’t overstep? You’re parents are a delight :-)**

**Patrick: Thank you. I nearly told them about you ;-)**

**David: Oh really? Nearly?**

**Patrick: My sister woke up and they have gone to read her a story. I will, soon. I guess before Christmas!**

**David: That is so sweet! So, yes Christmas… You don’t mind? Alexis (and me) are both _a lot_ , especially over the holidays.**

**Patrick: I am definitely sure! I can’t wait actually. See you tomorrow, I had better work through some of this homework! Yay…**

**David: Night xx**

**Patrick: X**

David smiled as he sighed with relief, he had panicked for the 30 seconds it took for Patrick to respond after he sent the kisses, thankful they were reciprocated. He was also relieved to know that he wasn’t angry or disappointed to know he had spoken to his parents but ever since Patrick Brewer had stepped into the auditorium, as punishment after getting into a fight he had to know what it was about. Especially as he had got to know him and the Patrick he knew, would not get into a fight for nothing. When he had discovered the frankly obscene things Tyler Brody had said, he wanted to punch him in the face and David Rose did not believe in violence!

“David…” Alexis called in her affected tone.

“David… Are we having our Christmas party this year?”

“I shouldn’t think so… Mom and Dad aren’t coming back before the New Year and I am super busy with the musical.” David said, not sure how his little sister would take the news.

“Okey dokey, so you wouldn’t mind if I go to Stavros’ for Christmas break then? His family are going to Aspen and I have a load of really cute ‘ski lodge’ looks.

“We have been invited to the Brewer’s and I think it would be nice to go there, spend some time with a _real_ family.” David rose his eyebrows in question and was shocked when Alexis agreed with a smile and her odd double blink thing.

“Oooh yay, I like Patrick. Maybe they will even play games with us.” David agreed and secretly hoped that would be the case. Patrick had talked of how he had grown up playing games, especially over the holidays and there would be six of them, which was the optimal amount for gameplay.

David watched his sister flounce off, her blonde hair bobbing behind her and was glad he had so early talked her out of a month with Stavros. He was an idiot in the year below him and David had never liked that his sister was so smitten. Patrick was right, it was ridiculous that Alexis even had a boyfriend, she was far too young. He traipsed up to his suite and pulled out his books, immediately texting Patrick again when he saw his maths book on top.


	7. Showtime...

**7) Showtime…**

Marcy and Clint glanced over the programme for ‘Last Christmas’ and noted to each other how it was written and directed by David. They beamed with pride as they saw their son’s name first on the cast list and couldn’t wait to see him perform and hear him sing; he had such a wonderful voice.

“So many Christmas songs… I am very intrigued to see how they are all incorporated.” Clint stated as he glanced down the song list.

**Act 1**

**White Christmas**

**Silent Night**

**The Christmas Song**

**Blue Christmas**

**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**

**Sleigh Ride**

**Jingle Bells**

**It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

**A Holly Jolly Christmas**

**Winter Wonderland**

**Act 2**

**Merry Christmas Everyone**

**Happy Xmas (War Is Over)**

**Wonderful Christmastime**

**Last Christmas**

**Fairytale of New York**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Patrick sneaked a peak into the packed auditorium and couldn’t pick out his parents, but just knowing they were there made him feel both calm and nervous. He had David had been so busy rehearsing, alone and with the company that the last week of school had flown by and now they were performing. It was a one night only show, which Patrick felt was great shame, for all the hard work everyone had put it but had a plan to ask for a longer run in the New Year, assuming all went well.

“Ready?” Patrick felt rather than heard David’s question and his heart ached to wrap David up in his arms but that would not be appropriate. Still no one knew of their relationship, and he was gutted that he hadn’t had the chance to tell his parents. He wondered if they would guess by the end of the show, either way, he was telling them, tonight!

“Yup… are you?” Patrick asked as he could feel nervous energy radiating off of David, but this show had been his baby, well Andy Isaac’s too but David had written it as well as directed and starred in it, so he had a lot on the line.

They heard the music of the overture start, a medley of some Christmas hits that had not made it into the musical and both David and Patrick took a deep breath. Patrick waited for the curtains to open fully, the music to transition into ‘White Christmas’ and he began to sing as he walked out onto the stage. This was the easy bit, he only had to sing as he walked back and forth across the stage, dreaming of a white Christmas, which having grown up in Canada, was a reality every year!

The show was going well, very well and they were already half way through the first act. Patrick’s chest heaved as he exited stage right, having almost taken a tumble off of the stage during ‘jingle bells’! They had just completed his biggest challenge, and the part he had been most worried about; the back-to-back pop numbers with fast and difficult choreography but Patrick had survived!

There were now just two songs until his first duet with David and this was the first he was not involved in, he had a costume change but as it only involved putting on a scarf and toque, he would wait until the last minute! Instead he watched David perform, totally transfixed by his graceful movements and much deeper singing voice.

“…walking in a winter wonderland.” They finished the song in perfect harmony and walked off the stage hand in hand to tumultuous applause. They beamed at each other and quickly ran off to their shared ‘would be’ dressing room, which in reality was a tiny, disused store cupboard, but it did offer them some privacy.

“Well done, you’re doing so well baby!” David cheered before he dramatically clapped his hands over his mouth.

“Hey, hey David it’s ok, I love that you called me baby. I love you.” David stared deep into his eyes and Patrick waited, with bated breath to see how David would react to his declaration.

David launched into Patrick’s space and kissed him deeply, meaningfully and when he pulled back uttered those three small but so very special words. Patrick beamed and wanted the how to finish so he could kiss David in front of his friend, peers and most importantly of all, his family. They changed and swigged some water and ate a banana a piece. They heard the bell ring and it was time for the second act.

“Showtime!” David said as he squeezed Patrick’s shoulder and they walked back to the stage, ready for what was to come.

They had reached the climax of the fight, David had sung ‘Last Christmas’ and even though it was all an act, Patrick felt his heart breaking a little, David poured so much emotion into his performance and Patrick wondered if it came from past experience. He was very glad it was not his reality and hoped it never would be, he wanted to be with David Rose for years to come, all his years if possible.

Marcy and Clint watched, gripped by the story as well as the excellent script, which was full of as much humour as it was drama and they wanted to know what was going to happen to Nicholas and Noel. Marcy hoped for a happy ending and assumed as it was Christmas that her wish would be granted but the story had so many twists and turns she could not be sure.

Patrick psyched himself up and started running on the spot, in the wings to make it seem as though he had been racing around, chasing after David (Nicholas). He raced on stage, called out and grabbed David, pulling him into a passionate kiss; much more passionate than originally scripted!

“I don’t care who knows! I will shout it from the rooftops if you want me too. I love you and will you please be my boyfriend?” Patrick asked, as Noel but it was a true statement for him as well.

“I would love that. It’s all I have ever wanted.” David replied, pulling Patrick into another kiss, that was not on the script at all and was thrilled that Patrick went with the flow as he tried to keep it PG-13!

“Are you sure though, what about your Christmas plans?”

“All I want for Christmas is you.” Patrick stated, as he laced his fingers through David’s and they launched into the famous Mariah Carey song.

Once finished and the entire cast had joined them on stage for a standing ovation, they all waved to the audience as the curtains closed, applause still insistent, as was the ringing for more. David and Patrick kissed again as they stood behind the closed curtain and beamed as Andy called them over from his position in the wings.

“So you guys are a thing then, finally? It wasn’t just for the show I assume?”

“You assume right my friend. We are very much ‘a thing’.” David grinned at his best friend and silently apologised for not telling him sooner.

“Now, let’s go and find my parents…” David grimaced as Patrick took his hand and led him out towards the front of the theatre. He hoped the Brewer’s would still like him and not revoke their invitation to spend some of the Christmas break with them.

“Mom? Dad?”

David froze on the spot, flabbergasted to see his parents a few feet away. He thought they were travelling for at least another couple of months, his Mother had made it abundantly clear that she did not spend winter in Canada.

“David, David is that you, our prodigal son.” Moira almost shouted and David flushed with embarrassment.

“Hello son, that production was really something. I, I am proud of you son. I am afraid we must be going though.” Neither David couldn’t keep up, his parents were at his school, they had watched his musical but now were going again. He wanted to introduce them to Patrick and vice versa.

“What is going on? What do you mean you’re going again, going home or, elsewhere?” Patrick noted the clipped tone as well as the shocked expression still residing on David’s face. He wanted to leave the Rose’s to their conversation and find his own parents, but at the same time didn’t want to leave David.

Johnny asked of the whereabouts of Alexis and looked around, expecting her to just appear, David had no clue what was going on but his parents were not acting normally; not that they ever did but this was weird, even for Johnny and Moira Rose. Patrick offered to go and find her, but squeezed David’s hand affectionately before leaving. He had no idea where to start looking, she honestly could be anywhere, with anyone. The only good thing is that Alexis Rose was very popular and everyone knew who she was, but apparently not _where_ she was.

As Patrick searched, David tried to find out the exact reason for his parents sudden reappearance. Had Patrick done the same thing as him and somehow got a hold of them and requested them to come and watch the show. He hadn’t seen Patrick’s reaction so couldn’t be sure but didn’t think that was the case. David’s whispered interrogation was interrupted by fellow company members congratulating him, Andy reminding him of the afterparty at his house and then he noticed Patrick’s parents walking towards him, smiling bashfully.

“David dear, your show was incredible. Have you seen Patrick? Oh, hello there, you must be, I mean are you…”

“My parents. Johnny and Moira Rose, meet Clint and Marcy Brewer.” David rescued Marcy and they all shook hands.

“Lovely to meet you, now we really must find Alexis and be going, we need to leave _now_ David.”

“David dear be a darling for Mommy and find me a drink, I need to take my tablets.” David was too numb to react, so as if on auto-pilot he went to find something his Mother would deem ‘acceptable’.

Whilst hunting he bumped into Patrick and his sister and they all made their way back to their parental group. As they returned Moira there open hers arms to Alexis, who almost shyly hugged her back. She then hugged her Dad more warmly, they had always been closer, as David was closer to Moira, they were both like each of their parents personalities, the opposite of their physical appearances.

Johnny put his arms around his family and started to march them outside, David and Alexis both protested, wishing to stay with their friends but Johnny did not say a word until they were off the school campus and walking down the street.

“We are going away.”

“Oooh goody! Where are we going Daddy? Somewhere hot I hope?” Alexis asked, excited to get away and be with her family at the same time.

“Umm, no not anywhere hot. We are having to, umm, let me explain when we get home.” David looked at his Father and knew something was wrong, very wrong.

David spiralled as they hailed a cab, where was Peakman? Was one of his parents gravely ill, had some relative died, he wasn’t aware of any, his grandparents had all passed before he was born. Was someone in trouble, what was going on?! As the cab pulled up to their front gate they all piled out and Johnny paid him, and David noticed he only gave a very small tip. They trudged up the gavel drive, David supporting his Mom in her towering heels.

What happened next happened in a total whirlwind, a dream turned nightmare. One minute David had been riding a high, his musical was a success, he and Patrick were great and were going to be spending the best part of a month getting to know each other with nothing standing in their way. Now, now he didn’t know which way was up but everything had been turned upside down. All he knew was that he would probably never see Patrick again and that was breaking his heart.

Johnny had spared his family the details of Eli’s betrayal and just needed them all to get what personal items they could packed and get them away from Toronto as quickly as possible. None of them seemed to grasp exactly how bad the situation was, Moira included but he didn’t want them to know how bad I was, if he could anything, he could spare them that.

Within an hour they were on the road again, Johnny was behind the wheel, which in itself was a strange sight, David wasn’t even aware that his Father could drive. Last years range rover was packed to the gunnels of clothes, jewellery and of course Moira’s wigs, all that she had managed to pack correctly anyway.

“John where are we going?” Moira asked, her husband had been very vague and all she currently knew is everything they had built over their marriage was miles behind them in Toronto.

“We just need to lie-low, I don’t want to go into details here but we have a place to stay, not too far way.” Johnny nodded to the back of the car and Moira accepted his statement.

“Once we are there, and settled I will explain everything Moira.” Johnny glanced at his wife, the love of his life, even after 25 years and hoped they were strong enough to get through this, he felt they were.

The staff had all gone, no goodbyes and David let tears fall as they left everything he had ever known behind in Toronto and more importantly Patrick! Then he remembered his phone, still turned off and stowed safely in his bag. As he turned it on, it began buzzing incessantly and David ignored all messages apart from one from Patrick which simply asked if he was ok.

David wondered what on earth he could say, he had no words, at least not at the moment. He wondered whether to quote someone else, but that would be pretentious and Patrick deserved so much more than that. In the end he decided to leave it until they were at least whoever they were headed and he had a chance to sleep on it. David turned his phone off and replaced it in his bag, just before he turned back to staring out of the window, he strained his neck over all their luggage to glance at his sister and saw silent tears falling down her cheeks too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To be continued…!!)


End file.
